The Adventures of Shadow, and Cream?
by Model-S
Summary: One cute innocent child, her Milf of a mother, and all the crap that life can through at him. Just How will Shadow handle this?
1. Three Gods

Authors' Note: this is my first story so I hope you can forgive the many errors I

most likely made. Now that thats out of the way I hope you enjoy the show

Italics: _Thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Gods**

It was a time of day when most prepare for their next morning, Teenagers party, or people just relax. However on this night there would be no sleep, partying or relaxation. All eyes could only watch as what could be mistaken for a comet grow larger. All ears could only hear the sound of an insane executioner proclaiming death. All people could only tremble in the face of the reaper. As the hope of the world fade with the ever growingpresence of space colony ark. The pale horse that carried the wishes of it's deranged master. Yet not all is lost for upon this missile of doom there are three heroes. These three champions have the power and resolve necessary to restore balance. One can only hope they don't screw up.

"pant, pant, pant damn that thing put up a fight" Shadow the ultimate life form the first of our heroes took a shuddering breath as he tried to get some feeling back in his legs. Having just fought an epic battle with his prototype, shadow figured a break wouldn't hurt. He stared at the corpse of the creature wondering how it could be his predecessor "_it might be powerful but it's nothing like me_" were his thoughts."_This thing why didn't I know about it_." shadow glared at the Biolizard_ "It makes no sense I am the ultimate life form, so why does the Ark's database call you the ultimate life form"._ Shadow closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath _"damn it this isn't what I should be thinking about"._ Opening his eyes shadow for the first time actually began to consider the weird architecture of his current location.

He looked around the huge room the uniqueness of it's design quite apparent with it's rust colored floor and walls. "_I didn't know such a place existed in the colony, yet this place feels familiar_" confusion could be seen all over shadows face. shadow began to stand straight "there's no more time for this" clinching his fist shadow began to walk toward the staircase that lead to his to companions._ "Why was this place built"_ shadow thought as he continued to walk. _"Is it to harness the power of the chaos emeralds, perhaps this is the main power supply of the ark"_ shadow gained a thoughtful look on his face. _"if that's the case it would explain why the ark has begun to move"_ shadow looked at his destination with a confused stare.

"_This place, this structure I'm sure I've seen it some where before_" raced through his mind but the ultimate life form was unable to place this familiar feeling. Finally reaching the steps the midnight hedgehog began to climb the stairs all the while wondering were he had seen the alter from. "This is starting to piss me off" the angsty hedgehog began to grit his teeth. _"Why does this place look so familiar I've never even been here before"._ Shadow continued his trek up the stairs all the while getting more and more reaching the top he saw Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog standing around a large green emerald The chaos emeralds hovering above them.

"_That must be the master emerald_" Shadow thought staring with shocked look. "That thing is huge, it's just like I remember it" a surprised look sprung up on our heroes face. "Wait, wait, wait, as I remember, I've never seen that rock before". Shadow stared hard at the emerald then shifted his focus onto the two surrounding it. He could hear Knuckles talking but was unable to make out his words. "I hope those two are finished" as he began to approach the two the ground began to shake. _"The hell, looks like I spoke to soon_". Shadow tried to move towards the two, but a blinding flash of light appeared. He quickly closed his eyes "t_his light where is it coming form_" Shadow tried to open his eyes to see but was forced to quickly close them.

" what the, what's happening the colony should've stopped and what's this light" sonic cried out. "Why is this happening" cringing shadow turned to face the miniature sun. "After ever thing we've been through , this just has to happen" Shadow rage continued to grow at their current situation. When a feminine voice called out above him "well brother I didn't expect you to be so strong".

"_What brother? Who the hell could that be and who are the talking to?"_ The light began to dissipate allowing our hero to get a look at this new player. "_The hel- a girl and she's naked!"_indeed the figure that now appeared before our heroes looked to be a naked woman. She seemed to be some type of lizard with rust colored skin and black hair with red streaks. She had a very curvaceous figure with a large rump. Oddly enough though her most of her body seemed to be that of a super model her chest looked more at home on grade schooler. Another oddity of this reptilian beauty was parts of her body seemed to be covered in armor that conveniently hid her unmentionable areas. These armor like parts covered her arms stopping at her elbows. They looked like thigh high boots on her legs and quite obviously where on her chest and genital.

"Well brother how do you like my new look" the woman said with a sly smile. "_New look, I don't remember an old look_" shadow stood looking at her with a puzzled expression "(whistle ) Shadow you never mentioned you had such hot sister what gives?" "Though she could do with some improvement in the chest area" "Shut up sonic, I have no sister" shadow grunted out with a dark look in his eyes "Who are you!" Shadow cried staring at her hard that is until he noticed something odd "wait a minute where'd that ugly things carcass go?" Shadow looked around the room frantically searching for some sign of the lizards existence but found none. "_How, giant dead lizards taking up half the floor space don't just get up and walk away_".

"Why brother I'm hurt you would call such a voluptuous creature as my self ugly" the girl replied with a seductive smirk. " Are you trying to tell us that you are that giant lizard?" knuckles asked her in confusion. "One and the same mister echidna" a smile appeared on the woman's face. "That's not possible there's just no way you could" the girl proceeded to interrupt shadows utter disbelief "Come now brother you and I have the ability to bend time and space with some trinkets! Is it really so hard to believe that I could change shape" she replied with a condescending grin. "Yes it is, and why do you keep calling me brother?" The midnight hedgehog replied furiously. The look in his eyes saying he wanted answers.

"Because the same blood runs in are veins, we are siblings" the Biolizard smiled at shadow. "Then why didn't the professor mention you?" shadow said looking for the hole in her answer. "What, do you really not remember me" suddenly a furious look appeared on the woman's face. "How could you, you, you, promised" the Biolizard's once strong stance had changed to that of a person on the verge of a mental breakdown. "I thought that you were just confused by that form" her voice grew quiet as she stared at her feet. "You have to remember the professor separated us for his plan?" she frantically yelled. "We can be together again, so please remember" the Biolizard poured her heart out tears streaming form her eyes. All in a desperate attempt to get her precious brother back.

Shadow could feel a pressure building in his chest as he looked at the sobbing girl. "I don't remember her at all, what promise did I make to her" shadow stared at his tearful sister with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry I don't remember who you are" something seemed to snap in the girl at shadow's words. "What do you mean you don't remember" she stood up her body trembling chaos energy visible powering from her body. "You promised we would always be together, that no matter what I could count on you" her aura of chaos was starting to grow. "When every one else deemed me unnecessary you kept them from throwing me away" her voice and aura grew smaller at the end of her speech.

"I normally wouldn't interrupt such a touching reunion but I don't suppose you would be willing to tell us how to stop the colony" Knuckles said sarcastically clenching his fists. "Stop it!" she began to laugh tears still falling form her eyes "who do you think is keep this thing falling" she said snorting. "You three are a pain, coming into my den stopping those gems now I have to do all the work!" she cried "besides even if I wanted to stop it the professor programmed me to carry out this mission I can't go against his will".

Sonic gasped "so that's why the colony didn't stop" sonic face contorted into a look of surprise but quickly gained a look of superiority. "Well that just means we have to beat you right ha! Piece cake" sonic smirked at her.

"You think so, well sorry honey maybe another time but I've got a world to destroy, and none of you are worth my attention." She wiped her eyes a smirk returning to her face. "You have to stop this thing" shadow said in a demanding voice. "Why should I" the Biolizard replied with a sneer. "You said you wanted to be together right" shadow stepped toward his sneering sister "we can't be together if the we're all dead". Suddenly the Biolizard began to levitate off the floor "but you've forgotten me". "You not the same, you don't remember a thing" she started to rise higher. "How could you possible love me like you did before if you don't know who I am". Continuing to rise Her arua of chaos began to grow "I'm going, I have a mission to carry out".

Shadow watched his so called sister rise into the air "_no I can't let her escape I won't fail Maria or that pink hedgehog_." shadow quickly leaped into action, jumping toward the Biolizard, he gathered chaos energy into his right hand his aura blazing around his form. _"I can not afford to miss her"_ shadow reared his hand back _"I'm betting ever thing on this attack"_ The energy in his hands suddenly flared "ChaoSSSS Spearrrr !!!" Shadows arm shot forward releasing all his pent up energy. The spear of disorder streaked through the air right on target "yes it can't miss". However these hope were dashed in flash of light as the Biolizard disappeared using his signature move.

Shadow stared in utter disbelief this girl that who claimed to be his sister use control with out an emerald. "_How'd she active chaos control with out an emerald_" it was impossible was all shadow could think of. Landing on his feet shadow stared at ground gritting his teeth. He let out his anger screaming his rage to the world " Ahhhhh This can't be happening we were so close. I can't fail here I'm the ultimate life form." slamming his fist into the ground shadow lamented the situation.

"Shadow calm down we'll find a way to set things right" sonic said placing his hand on the sulking hedgehog shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

Knuckles meanwhile seemed to be in deep concentration. "_What are we going to do we have no idea were she went and to top it all off were running out of time_." suddenly the voice of Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik echoed within the room "Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles I have no idea what's going on down there but we picked up a massive energy signature moving form your location to the outside of the colony, it appears to have stopped at the eclipse cannon" Eggman paused " also it seems to be drawing in energy from the colony".

"That's it" Shadow cried " she must be using the colonies power in place of the emeralds that's how she used chaos control". The look of pure relief on shadows face drew an annoyed one from Knuckles. "That doesn't help us how are we suppose to defeat her unless you can survive in space were screwed!" knuckles cried with a frustrated sigh.

Sonic started pacing quickly moving back and forth. Every other pace he would look at the chaos emeralds " We aren't out the game just yet Knucks I have an idea" sonic said smirking.

"Well out with it what's your brillant idea sonic" knuckles said sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"We go super!" Sonic cried gleefully.

"What the fuck is going super" Shadow said with confusion written on his face.

Sonic with a gleam in his eyes explained "Using the seven chaos emeralds one can gain an unbelievable amount power" sonic grabbed a chaos emerald his aura growing. "If one emerald can activate an ability like chaos control imagine the power all seven can unlock" sonic tossed the emerald in the air and there it remained floating under it's own power. "that's the power of a super form, a power that surpasses even chaos control". "If we all go super it should be no problem stopping her.

"Hold up you want us all to go super" knuckles said with a scandalized look "I only know what happens when one person goes super, who knows what could happen!" knuckles cried. "Are conflicting thoughts could create unstable super forms and what if the emeralds can't support all of us".

"Oh your just worrying to much infinity divided is always infinity so it's not like there is not enough power for it besides were running out of time" sonic said his expression turning serious.

"This super form will it allow us to fight her?" Shadow asked his face thoughtful yet filled with determination.

"Yeah it will but it has a catch we need rings to sustain it, if we were to run out of rings" Knuckles trailed off with a nervous look in his eyes.

"That's why we all need to go one or two of us could fight will the other collects rings" sonic said with an exasperated groan.

"Yeah and what if one of us screws up, that's it we are not going to get a second chance" Knuckles said with a furious look.

"We don't have to time for this knuckles, as much as I hate to agree with sonic" shadow shuddered "this is the last option we have" he finished with conviction.

"I guess your right as much as I don't want to die in space were screwed if we don't go" Knuckles clenched his fist and gained a determined look.

Unnoticed by are heroes the chaos emeralds were reacting to their resolve and had began to circle them spinning faster as their thoughts became one. Sonic looked around with a smirk on his face "seems the chaos emeralds even agree with us" sonic said winking "so you guys ready to go"

"Of course I won't let her destroy the world that Maria loves plus I made a promise" shadow replied with a grin.

"I am not about to let you two hog all the attention besides I'm afraid you'll be lost with out me." Knuckle said with a laugh.

The three shared one last look as they closed their eyes and began to wish with all their might. Three to save the world, and one to keep promises of a future. The emeralds began to flash as they released a massive amount of energy the thoughts of the trio fueling them. Their body's were now shaking with power arcs of light covered them, suddenly there eyes opened in a flash each pair of iris bore a new hue. A pillar of energy arose obscuring them and in an explosive flash three figures with blazing auras were left floating.

Sonic now had golden fur and his spines upturned now somewhat resembled shadow with the tips of his bottomspines facing forward. His eyes glowed a calm red his absolute faith in their victory shining through. His aura Once a cyclone of blue had become a hurricane of gold.

Shadows' fur had turned into a light cream almost white color the exact opposite of his previous midnight coat. His aura once sea of gold was now an inferno of red and black. His spines had become much more wild retaining only there basic shape.

Knuckles was now a lighter red his dreads had strange trails of white energy extending from them. His once a wall of pure crimson wasa ferocious white fortress.

"Lets kick that girls fat ass" sonic said with smirk. Shadow and Knuckles shuck their heads at his antics. All three gained serious expressions and said as one

"Chaos ControLLLLL!!" and they disappeared in a flash of light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review doesn't have to be long I just want to know if i'm doing a good job.


	2. Authors Note:

AN

This authors not is just to show everyone the direction that this story is going in. It has no designated ending and these ideas aren't concrete so things could change and new things will most likely be add.

First off I would like to say this story's main characters are Shadow, cream and a third character who shall remain nameless for now.

The story as of right now has two parts. The first part will detail how the three main characters actually become a team.

The second arc of this story is the one that I've thought of the most. This arc deals with black doom and the black arms, with a twist shadow is not the only child of black doom. The black arms were just so boring and unoriginal in the game. It always felt like a race that spawned shadow and black doom would have more interesting characters..

So that's pretty much where this is going right now I can't really say what I'll do in the future.

At the bottom of this will be a link to some of the art I have done on the characters in this story so if you want to see what some characters look like go right ahead

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

link to art

http://model-r deviantart com/gallery/ link to art (put periods in place of spaces)


End file.
